The trojan war
by Orne
Summary: just a little something that popped into my head, cole/phoebe fic


This is a fic about Cole and Phoebe 

This is a fic about Cole and Phoebe. It's a short thing, it kind of popped into my head, This has nothing to do with my other fanfics, it's something… extra curricular, if you will. Enjoy!!

Cole's eyes fluttered open, he got a good look of were he was, and smiled, he loved waking up in phoebe's room, he adored turning on his side and watching her sleep, he took a glance at the clock, it read 7:02am, he smiled and turned on hi side, and looked at her. She was beautiful, he slowly stroked her hair, and kissed it, as he did, the smell of sweetness emanated from it, it made his inside go into goo, but he liked it, he smiled once more.

Phoebe felt the soft lips as they landed on her head, she smiled to herself, and turned to look at him, "umm, hi" she said, sleepily, Cole smiled and kissed her lips "hi sleepy" he said tenderly, "hi" she said again, "how'd you sleep?" he asked, hugging her closer to him, "we didn't get much sleep" she said, teasingly, he smiled, "well, I hope the time we were up was worth not sleeping, I know it was for me" he said, "oh, yeah, yeah, very, very worth it" she said, she kissed the tip of his nose. 

He reciprocated the kiss on her mouth, it was fury and passionate, she moaned as he slowly and gently pulled her to him, she smiled between their kisses, she placed her arms on his torso, and held him tightly, she let him pull her to his side of the bed, they rolled until she was on the bottom, he continued to kiss her as she wriggled uncomfortably under him, he stopped when he noticed the peculiar movement, "are you trying something new?" he asked, phoebe stared at him blankly, and realized what he meant, "oh, no, it's just…something… is under …me" she said, he watched as she extracted the remote control from under herself, she looked at him and he smiled sheepishly, "I might have watched TV last night" he said shyly.

"Ok, whatever, where were we?" she said, tossing the remote control to the ground, "here" he said, kissing her, she responded tentatively, after a few minutes of kissing, phoebe pulled away from him, "what?" he asked, "do you have something?" she asked, "um, uh, yeah, in the drawer" he said, he reached into the night stand and wiggled hi hand around, and looked at phoebe, "there are none" he said, she looked at him, "but I bought a box two days ago!!!" she said, "well, just goes to show you how much we do it" he said, he got off of phoebe, he knew that he wasn't going to get any, "what are you doing?" she asked, "well, we can't do it, so, why keep crushing you?" he said, "maybe there are some in the bathroom" she said, as she ran out of the room, she rummaged through every bathroom, every cabinet, and after 5 minutes of looking she found none, she was exasperated, she ran into the room and looked at Cole, he looked at her questionably, she nodded, and sat down next to him, he kissed her shoulder, she smiled slightly, "piper!" he screamed, "what?" she asked, "piper!!" he said again, "ok, would you please say my sisters name when we're making out" she said, "no, no, she may have some" he said shyly, she smiled, "Yes!!!" she yelled, she cupped his face and kissed him on the cheek, "you're a genius baby" she ran out of the room as Cole watched.

Phoebe ran down the hall and didn't bother to knock on the door, she walked in quietly as she saw Leo and her were sleeping, she creeped toward piper's side, she bent down so she was looking straight into her sisters face, she whispered in her ear "piper, piper" she said, piper moved a little and opened her eyes "phoebe??" she said exasperated, "I'm sorry I woke you, but I need something" she said, "what?" she asked madly, "do you have any… thingys?" she said, she suddenly felt uncomfortable asking piper these kind of things, "thingys?" she asked, "yeah, you know… you know… you know" she said, she made a series of faces insinuating what she wanted, "you know, if you're using them , I think, I think it's ok tp say the word" she said, as she reached into her drawer and pulled out a tiny box, phoebe smiled "you're a life saver" she kissed her sister and ran out of the room.

She walked rapidly into her room, careful not to wake Paige with her footsteps, "Cole I… no" she said, she stopped dead in her tracks as she entered her room and found Cole… sound asleep. Phoebe threw the box on the floor and went to make coffee, she might get delight from that.


End file.
